Don't be Afraid of the Stairs
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: Sakura is visiting her long distance boyfriend but finds trouble when she realizes he has two flights of stairs... what happens when they decide they're hungry in the middle of the night? Base on true events! Little one shot I came up with last night for SasuSaku month


Sakura sat at her desk tapping at the keys on her laptop. "Aaaand done!" With interlocked fingers, she stretched her arms above her head and smiled at her boyfriend sitting in front of her. He looked back at her with dark eyes and a soft smile on his lips. "Am I allowed to read it now," he asked her. A blush appeared on her face as she shook her head.

"Well, you could... I just don't want you to judge me!"

"I wont judge? Do you not trust me that much?" Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face as they spoke. She had been writing fan-fiction on her favorite Naruto characters and her boyfriend didn't seem to take it so seriously.

Sasuke turned to look at her as he glanced at the clock. Already 12:30? "Hey, you want to go downstairs and eat something," he asked.

"Sure, just let me post this stooorryyy... and done!"

Sakura had been visiting her long distance boyfriend for the summer and it became a regular routine for them to make something to eat at around midnight. She didn't mind, really, except for the fact that he had two flights of stairs in his house and with his family sleeping, it meant that all lights had to be off.

Sakura wasn't used to a multi-story house. In fact, she had never lived in one her entire life. The only time she dealt with stairs was back at her college dorm room but they weren't as steep as the wooden staircase in Sasuke's house.

When she had been there for about a month, she felt like she was getting the hang of making her way down in a speedy manor. And being that she hates wearing shoes in the house, she always wore socks. Well, that was the last day she would be as cocky... Sakura was in front of Sasuke and just as they were about to step down from the final flight of stairs, her foot slipped out from under her and she toppeled all... the way... down... And what could possibly make an embarrassing situation even more embarrassing? His dad was sitting there and watched her make the clumsiest mistake of her life.

Instantly her foot was bruised along with her pinky and back upper thigh. The bruise on her thigh hurt the worst and was instantly black and blue. Never again.

So now as they got up from their computers, Sakura readied herself to make yet another venture down those blasted steps. "Ready," Sasuke asked from the door to their room. With a soft nod, he turned off the lights and walked to the stairs. She always let him go first since he was the one who had lived in the house for 21 years. He could get down those demon stairs with speed and almost no sound.

With no light coming from any window, Sakura placed her hands in front of her, feeling with both hands and foot for the top of the stair case. She heard Sasuke scoff at her and gave him a silent glare, knowing that she had to be quiet so as not to wake any one.

_Creeeekkk..._

Well. Theres the first step, she thought. Slowly, she felt for the second and once she did, she knew she could make it down the first flight with out a problem... It was finding the second flight that killed her. With her hands out in front of her once more, she felt around, trying very hard not to make to much noise. "Ooff!" She came in contact with a very solid body but instantly held onto it knowing that it was just Sasuke. Why wasn't he already downstairs?

Sakura could practically hear him smirk before he made his way down the steps, leaving her to feel around. Her heart was pounding; what if she fell? Just as she reached the second step, light came flooding in from the first floor, leaving her to breath out in relief. As soon as she was down, she walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, I could write a story about me walking down the stairs," she said, kissing him gently.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "How could you possibly do that?"

"Ooohh, you'd be surprised at how much I narrate in my head." With a soft giggle, she kissed him once more and made their way in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Well here's my latest :) This is based entirely on true events and yes I really did fall down the stairs. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in a review. xoxo<em>


End file.
